


Hurts like Hell

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHH, Angst, Grover is Percy's best friend, House of Hades Spoilers, Mark of Athena Spoilers, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Spoilers, and the fandom needs to stop forgetting that, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: If rick won't even write a paragraph about all the random schist Grover got from his empathy link with Percy during House of Hades, then I will. So here you go.





	Hurts like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> here, have some angst featuring everyone's favorite goat! cause House of Hades is stabbing my heart repeatedly. And any time Grover is even mentioned i have a heart attack thinking "oh my gods is he gonna come back?" but no. he doesn't.

Grover had had nightmares before, Hell, even night  _terrors_. But those were  **nothing**  compared to the stuff he was getting through his link with Percy.

Grover had just woken from another nightmare, feeling like he'd drank gorgons blood. His entire body shook, and he could do nothing to stop the tears that started to fall from his eyes. He looked over at the bedside table to look at the picture of Percy and Annabeth that Percy always kept there. Grover had almost forgotten he was in Percy's cabin. He'd been sleeping there since the news about Percy and Annabeth falling had gotten to him.

Grover hugged the pillow beside him and picked up the picture. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw another flash of Percy and Annabeth, huddled together, Annabeth sobbing into Percy's scalp. A tall figure with a kitten on its shoulder standing behind them. He heard the words "can't heal him" and opened his eyes again. Every voice in Grover's mind was screaming at him "you're a failure" "you let them down" and the worst one...

"You couldn't protect them"

Grover had failed to protect his friends, again. And now they were doomed to wander in Tartarus, lost and alone, because he hadn't been there. Gods, if only he'd been there. He could've helped. He wasn't sure how... but he could have, he knew he could. And it was torture to know that his friends were in pain and alone, and he could do nothing about it.

Grover stood shakily and headed out of the cabin bleary-eyed and tired. It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep but him. He hadn't let himself sleep, to scared of what his dreams might show him, he went like that until he'd had enough and passed out. But rather then try and go back to bed, he wandered down to the lake.

He sat down in the spot he and Percy had sat in after the war whenever they wanted to hang out or just talk. It was the area they sat in. Just talking. And being happy. Grover closed his and regretted it immediately. The burning in his throat returned and he opened his eyes, gasping slightly as the burning faded. He hugged his knees and stared at the photo he was still holding "you have to be alive..." he whispered "you just have to..." he set his head on his knees.

He had failed to protect his friends for what felt like the hundredth time. 

And it still hurt like hell.


End file.
